<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your morality's a joke (and put that in bold) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731821">your morality's a joke (and put that in bold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Character Death, Bad Friends, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hypocrisy, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Moving On, Okay Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, guilt tripping, he's mentioned - Freeform, hence why he's tagged, it's a nameless character that dies, logan snaps and it's wonderful, patton basically forced logan into a friendship, patton is terrible in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan never liked Patton.</p>
<p>The reasons why only grow in number as time goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your morality's a joke (and put that in bold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan never liked Patton.</p>
<p>It’s not hard for him to point out why; Patton is bubbly, loud, constantly inserting himself into other people’s business and refusing to leave when people tell him to get away. His bleeding-heart grates on Logan’s nerves long before either of them has said a word to each other.</p>
<p> But of course, Patton is a very, very stubborn person, someone who doesn’t give up until he gets what he wants, so when the other decides that they <em>need</em> to be friends because Logan looks “so angry and down all the time” (he isn’t, he’s just blank-faced more often than not) and doesn’t take Logan’s refusal the first ten times, Logan thinks, <em>whatever, just pacify him so he’ll</em> stop and accepts.</p>
<p>That on it’s own is already bad enough.</p>
<p>Being friends with Patton is even <em>worse</em>.</p>
<p>Because it turns out that much of Patton’s sugary-sweet personality isn’t all it’s made up to be. Logan can’t count the amount of times he’s heard Patton rant about a person he was supposedly “helping,” throwing them under the bus and rambling on and on about how terrible they are, making jokes about maiming them for—<em>god forbid</em>—having problems to begin with. Sometimes he’d say these things to people’s faces, albeit in sickeningly-sweet language and pass them off as “jokes.” Not to mention all the guilt-tripping and shaming Patton does in the name of “making sure people are being moral”—something Logan’s experienced on a daily basis since resigning himself to their friendship.  </p>
<p>He says something, at first. Not that it makes a difference; if anything, that only makes it <em>worse</em>, because then Patton starts directing the comments at <em>him</em>. And though Logan can handle it, it isn’t exactly a preferred way of spending his time, especially with the building rage burning in his chest.</p>
<p>But he manages to keep his growing anger and frustration under control, at the very least to avoid the storm he knows will inevitably come.</p>
<p>But then, after their friend, Virgil, loses a family member and snaps at Patton for daring to say that the person “wasn’t worth the tears,” because of whatever “bad” thing they happened to do in the past, sending Virgil running off with tears streaming down his face—Patton makes a comment that sends Logan’s blood boiling over, metaphorically hammering the last nail into their “friendship’s” coffin.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so sick of all this doom and gloom. Why can’t people just be happy? </em>
</p>
<p>In Logan’s defense, he doesn’t even realize he reacted until the spots in his vision clear and the roaring in his ears quiet down and he hears his own voice spitting out curses, pointing out exactly <em>why</em> the people around Patton aren’t happy and listing off every piece of evidence he can think of regarding Patton’s disgusting behavior.</p>
<p>When he looks down, heaving breaths and stumbling from a sudden dizzy spell, he finds Patton curled up on the floor, tears streaming down his face and sobs shaking him to the core.</p>
<p>Other students crowd around them, pale-faced and wide-eyed, whispering among themselves. He doesn’t have to hear them to know what they’re saying.</p>
<p>So, carefully tucking his anger and frustration back inside him, face slipping back into its neutral state as his fists shake at his sides, he turns on his heels and walks away, the crowd giving him a wide berth as he passes. Faintly, he hears a voice—a teacher, he’s pretty sure—call his name, but he ignores them, turning around the corner and slipping into a closet to get away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>He nearly collapses once the door closes behind him, gritting his teeth and hands twisting at his jacket sleeves, each breath feeling like molten lava seeping into his lungs.</p>
<p><em>Get a grip</em>, he scolds himself, cold and ruthless. <em>Get a </em>grip<em>. It’s done—it’s over with. This is a stupid thing to get upset over, especially when you didn’t even care about him in the first place. Just move on from it. </em></p>
<p>And he does; fairly quickly, as a matter of fact, though the anger still remains, simmering underneath the surface. He stays hidden away in the closet, waiting for the final bell and scrolling through his phone, blocking as many contacts as he can to avoid the inevitable fallout.</p>
<p>He leaves Patton for last—and by the time he’s on his way home, Patton is the furthest thing from his mind.</p>
<p>Though he knows he won’t be making the same mistake twice when it comes to friendships. And, if he’s smart, neither will Patton.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is based on <a href="https://miaprompt.tumblr.com/post/635410856484782080">this post</a>. Didn't mean to take it in the direction we did, but we think it came out alright. </p>
<p>If you have a story request, please direct it to our <a href="https://namediscomfort.tumblr.com/ask">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>